The above-mentioned porous copper body and the porous copper composite part are used, for example, as electrodes and current collectors in various batteries, heat exchanger components, silencing components, filters, impact-absorbing components, and the like.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a porous metal body in which the surface of an uneven metal body with a three-dimensional network structure is reformed into a porous metal film.
PTL 2 discloses a heat exchange member in which a porous copper layer is formed on the surface of a copper tube by sintering a copper powder.
In PTL 1, the uneven metal body with the three-dimensional network structure is subjected to an oxidation treatment to form the oxidation film, and then subjected to a reduction treatment. Thereby, the surface of the uneven metal body is reformed into the porous metal film.
In PTL 2, a powder made of copper or a copper alloy is used as a raw material, and the raw material powder is temporarily bonded to the surface of the copper tube using a binder, followed by an oxidation treatment and a reduction treatment to form the porous copper layer.